NeverLand
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger, they've been craving for the one adventure they will never forget. So when Peter Pan arrives and takes them to NeverLand, they would go on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Intro

Intro:

Ok so for this, well it was because this was a tribute to Disney's Peter Pan because this year marks it's 65th anniversary.

You see it's one of our favorite stories because whenever we would watch it together, it would always remind me of the good days of my childhood.

And since I already did a Winnie The Pooh crossover earlier, I knew one wasn't enough so that's why this crossover was needed.

Oh and in case you were wondering, yes this is my 4th crossover so yeah this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

How Their Adventure Began

For Christopher Robin and his friends Tigger and Pooh, they have always craved for the adventure they would never forget.

Of course life hasn't been the same in the Hundred Acre Woods.

Ever since the others left, they couldn't do pretty much anything at all.

So Tigger and Pooh decided to live with Christopher Robin in his house and well they were glad to be together.

Well even though Christopher Robin would have to go to school, he knew at least Tigger and Pooh would always be there for him.

They've always thought nothing would never happen.

That is until a certain you know who will take them on an adventure they will never forget.


	3. Chapter 2

Peter Pan Arrives

It all began one night while they were sleeping, a strange visitor was on the rooftop making sure the coast was clear.

He and Tinker Bell looked through the window to see the 3 of them asleep in bed and knew they were the right ones.

Once the coast was clear, he then opened the window and then started looking for his shadow because apparently it flew away from him.

So he was in search of his shadow.

Of course he made sure not to make a sound but of course he would chase his shadow all over the place.

And while doing so he would knock stuff over but he didn't see.

When he finally got his shadow, Christopher Robin then woke up to see who was causing the noise and when he looked all around, he then saw Peter Pan and couldn't believe it at all.

He must've came because he heard of them craving an adventure.

He then said "Peter Pan! Oh Peter i'm so glad you came because I thought nothing would ever happen here."

"Oh well I came here because well my shadow must've left me again so I hoped I didn't cause much trouble." Peter then said

"It's okay because well it happens." Christopher Robin then said

"So I heard that you Tigger and Pooh want an adventure." Peter then said

"Well yes because it's needed more than ever." Christopher Robin then said

"Well then get the other 2 up because we're going to NeverLand." Peter then said

"Wait really?" Christopher Robin then asked

"Well yes because you've been craving adventure and if it's adventure you want, it's adventure you're going to get." Peter then said

And so Christopher Robin then woke up Tigger and Pooh.

Once they were all set, they then got ready for the adventure they will never forget.


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome To NeverLand

"C'mon everyone. Here we go! Off to NeverLand!" Peter Pan then said

Once they were able to fly, they then took off and went on the flight of a lifetime.

They flew over the town and the view from flying was quite a sight to see.

When they were able to stop, Peter then said "There it is. Second star to the right and straight on it till morning."

Once he was done, they then continued their flight and they were on their way to where Peter Pan is from: NeverLand.

When they finally got to see the island, they knew it was quite a special place.

They could see a lot and they knew the time was right for an adventure.

When they were done with looking at the island, they then flew to his hideout Hangman's Tree.

When they finally made it, the Lost Boys came out because Peter told them to.

"Well here we are. Oh and in case you were wondering no Captain Hook doesn't live here anymore." Peter then said

"Why?" Christopher Robin then asked

"Well he left because he was tired of being always embarrassed by me." Peter then said

"So what do we do now?" Pooh then asked

"Actually I honestly I don't know." Peter then said

"Well we can't just be here with doing nothing." Tigger then said

"Actually I thought going around and showing you the place was the other idea I had." Peter then said

And so without saying anything else, they began their journey across Neverland.


	5. Chapter 4

The NeverLand Tour

They then began the tour across NeverLand when Peter was showing them his home and they were quite surprised to see where he really lived.

The tour then showed the rest of the place from the many forests to jungles and even the many lakes and rivers the place had to offer.

But of course along the way, Peter would tell them of his many adventures including his many battles with Captain Hook.

So thankfully the tour wasn't all that bad.

Also along the way, Peter got to know more about Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger.

So yeah let's just say it was a good tour after all and sure it wasn't the adventure they were hoping for but at least it was worth it.

But of course not everything lasts forever.


	6. Chapter 5

The Farewell To NeverLand

"So this is is huh after all we've been through?" Peter then asked

"I'm sorry Peter but i'm afraid we can't live here forever." Christopher Robin then said

"Oh it's really okay because well nobody does live here forever so it's okay." Peter then said

"Thanks for the tour." Pooh then said

"Anytime i'm glad you guys came and i'm sure you'll have more adventures in the future." Peter then said

"I'm sure we will." Tigger then said

And so they left and waved goodbye to Peter Pan Tinker Bell and of course NeverLand.

Once they were home, they knew more adventures were coming for them.

And as long as they stick together, the fun's just getting started.


	7. In Conclusion

On The Whole

And so there you go and honestly I knew doing this was the right idea.

I mean this was a lot of fun to work on and well since it came at the right time, this was so worth it.

Oh and this means that I'm one more crossover away so that should be interesting to work on.


End file.
